


What if...?

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lucian looks like Lex and Lena is freaking out





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and remember, English is not my native tongue I'm doing my best! =)

Lucian was a quiet little boy and Lena adored him with all her heart, Kara also loved him but she was worried about Lyra and what if the little girl became jealous from the boy? Lena wasn’t helping at all, her entire free time went directly to Lucian. They had a routine to tuck in Lyra, but Lena wasn’t doing it no more.  
However, for Kara’ surprise, Lyra didn’t get jealous and she didn’t seem to care about Lena leaving her aside. Kara was worried, but she had no one to ask for help, until she remembered her mother.  
“Hello, Kara sweetie! How are all of you going? How’s the little guy?” Eliza asked  
“Everybody’s find, I just want to know if there is a chance for Lyra to be jealous of Lucian? Lena kind of left her behind when the little one was born”  
“Mmm, it’s possible, no doubt, but it depends on Lyra, maybe she doesn’t care at all” Eliza missed Alex and her point of view about this moments.  
Kara didn’t want to talk about it with Lena, but she was really doing the same as Lillian…though both children were her own, Lena was acting as Lucian was her favorite, and Lyra the intruder… Kara really needed to know why her wife was acting like that…  
“Honey, I’m worried…about…you and Lyra…” Kara started casually  
“What about us, love?”   
“You seem to spend all your time with the little one and you don’t have time for Lyra anymore…is there something wrong?” Kara was talking quietly to avoid a fight or a discussion if Lena took the question the wrong way  
“Nothing’s wrong” and with that Lena left the room putting the conversation to an end.  
Kara was confused, while Lyra kept being the same lovely child, Lena wasn’t paying her attention. Everything else seemed to be perfectly normal. Was Lena suffering from postpartum depression? Or there was something about Lucian? Lena didn’t want to talk, how on Earth Kara will help if she didn’t know the reason of Lena’s behavior?   
“Mama, are you ok? Is there something wrong with mommy?” Lyra was very perceptive and she was genuinely worried about Mama  
“Nothing’s wrong with mommy, just I’m a little confused about a thing” Kara helped Lyra sitting on the couch  
“Maybe I can help you mama, like mommy says I’m a little helper!” the last part caught Kara’s attention  
“Honey, how do you feel about your brother?” Kara’s concern was obvious   
“I love him! Mommy said that it’s my duty to protect him and love him” Lyra was dead serious  
“Little one, it is our duty to protect you and your brother, mommy and I will do our best, but how do you feel about spending less time with mommy?” Kara didn’t want to put wrong ideas into Lyra’s head, but how can you ask something like that to an 8 year old girl.  
“Mommy said that it is necessary, Lucian looks like Lex and mommy is worried about that…though I don’t know who is he, but mommy was sad when she said that…” Lyra was wearing her best big sister face, the same that Aunt Alex had when she talked about her childhood with Kara.  
They had been married for eleven years almost twelve and Lena kept hiding things from Kara, why Lena had to be so secretive about her feelings…And why Kara couldn’t see that coming, her wife had already said that Lucian looked like Lex, Kara was angry with herself because she hadn’t been supportive to her wife, and Lena was scared about Lucian sharing destiny with his insane Uncle Lex, Lena was scared about genetics…  
Kara waited for the night, Lucian resting on his crib, Lyra sleeping on her bed with her teddy bear. Lena was in the bathroom getting ready for bed as well, Kara thinking about the following conversation they would have. She needed to get inside Lena’s head and heart without attacking and without judging. Once Lena got inside the room she looked at her wife with a smile when she noticed Kara’s wrinkle.  
“Everything’s ok, babe?” Lena asked softly.  
“Honestly, no, we need to talk about something”   
“Ok, I’m worried, tell me babe what’s wrong” Lena sat on the bed next to Kara.  
“I was talking with Lyra and she told me something about you being worried about Lucian” like reaping a Band-Aid Kara talked fast and clear.  
“I know he looks a lot like Lex, but he is just a baby and you know we will take care of him! You, me, and Lyra! History won’t repeat itself” Kara explained wholeheartedly trying to send calm vibes to her wife.  
“I don’t want to talk about that!” Lena was pretty stubborn, one of the thing Kara loved about her, but right then it wasn’t helping at all.  
“Baby, please, we have been married for a long time now and I want to help you. You are a scientist and you know about ‘nature v/s nurture’ our son won’t be like your brother, like you weren’t like him, like I wasn’t like my parents” Kara reached her wife’s hand and squeezed tight to bring support to Lena to transmit her love.  
“I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help it, his eyes are like yours but everything else is like Lex and I can’t help to think that someday he would go crazy like my brother did”   
“It’s normal to be worry about who our children will be in the future, but remember, we are giving them something that we didn’t have, a loving caring family and something that Lex didn’t have: perspective! Lucian won’t be an alien hater if he is half Kriptonian! The Marayah, babe, don’t forget it”  
Sometimes Lena hated how weak she felt around her wife, she often forgot about the ability that Kara had to reach her soul with beautiful words. The blonde woman was right, Lucian would grow up on a loving diverse family, he would be find and Lyra was showing signs of being a sensible little girl and then a thought stroke Lena’s mind and heart, she had been incredible unfair to her daughter out of fear. Kara caught her wife thought and held her tight lying down beside her, stroking her hair and saying sweet words on her ear.   
“Tomorrow I’ll take Lucian to the park and you and Lyra will have a girl’s day, ok?”   
“Kara Danvers-Luthor, you are simply the best! I would love to have a girl’s day with our beautiful daughter!” Lena smiled on Kara’s chest.   
“No, baby! We are the best, we are the best team in the Universe don’t you ever doubt it!” Kara kissed her wife on her forehead and hugged her closer to her and both let the dreams came to them, tomorrow and the rest of their lives was a mystery but something was clear, they would face it together.


End file.
